In general, household appliances using water, such as washing machines, dishwashers, and the like, can discharge the used water to the outside of the household appliances through a pump motor.
As an example of the household appliances using water, a washing machine is an apparatus for removing foreign matters from laundry by the friction between washing water and the laundry, and may include a water drainage device for discharging the used washing water to the outside from the water tank for receiving the washing water. When the washing of the laundry is finished, the washing water contaminated during the washing process is discharged to the outside through the water drainage device. Discharge of the contaminated washing water may be achieved by driving a pump motor of the water drainage device.
Since such a pump motor is provided inside the household appliance using water, moisture may be introduced into the pump motor during the operation of the household appliance. In the case where moisture is introduced into a terminal part that supplies power to the pump motor, a plurality of terminals may be electrically connected to each other by moisture so that short-circuiting or tracking phenomenon may occur. Accordingly, there is the risk of fire.